On se retrouvera
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Les pensées d'Emma durant les premières minutes du 3x01.


**On se retrouvera ou Pense à moi comme je t'aime**

**Cette fic se passe pendant l'épisode 301 : « nuit sans lune »**

_**Retour en arrière**_

Depuis qu'Emma avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Brennan, leur relation avait changée. La nuit qui suivit l'incident avec Brennan, lui et Emma passèrent la nuit ensemble (à discuter). Brennan ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il avait depuis ce jour une attention toute particulière pour Emma. Il lui préparait son petit déjeuner et lui apportais parfois même au lit sortait avec elle. Jesse, Shal et Adam pensait que Brennan se sentait redevable mais Brennan lui comprit au fil des jours que ce n'était pas ça.

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce nouveau sentiment qui l'avait envahit. Il aimait Shal mais il ne pensait qu'à Emma depuis plusieurs jours. Emma avait bien ressentit que Brennan était différent mais elle ne voulait pas le brusqué préférant le laisser faire le premier pas s'il voulait parler. Elle ne se plaignait pas de toute cette attention surtout venant de lui puisqu'elle vivait depuis 2 ans en cachant ses réels sentiments pour le jeune homme.

Après la mission en Arctique, Emma avait été bien secouée de par son connexion puissante avec le Protocanthe, cette mission avait été très éprouvante pour la jeune femme et Brennan redoubla de vigilance, il avait vraiment cru la perdre, tout son être était en rage en rébellion, c'était comme s'il hurlait mais qu'aucun son ne sortait. Il avait emmené Emma se reposer dans sa chambre, il la contemplait, elle dormait sereine, elle était si belle, il caressait ses cheveux d'une main protectrice et rassurante, ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de la jeune femme sous le contact doux de sa peau elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit, il voulut lui parler, lui crier son amour mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées comme pétrifié, Emma se redressa pour capturer délicatement les lèvres du bel électrique. Le matériel lui rendit d'abord un baiser timidement puis il fut plus appuyé et passionné. Les deux jeunes gens se donnèrent l'un à l'autre dans une grande tendresse et un profond désir.

Plus tard blottit l'un contre l'autre encore tout chose par l'instant magique, Brennan lui murmura un « je t'aime » mot qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis sa douloureuse histoire avec Becky s'étonnant lui-même. La belle Psionic déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle se blottit dans ses bras.

_**Maintenant**_

_**Entrepôt Naxcom**_

_**Après l'explosion**_

Brennan était allongé sur un brancard inconscient. Il était agité.

_**Subconscient de Brennan**_

**Brennan : Emma ! Laisse-moi devinez, je me suis violemment cogné la tête et tu m'aides à revenir dans le monde des vivants !**

**Emma : non Brennan !**

**Brennan : tu es bizarre que se passe t il ? et pourquoi tu es entouré d'une Hora blanche ?**

**Emma : Promets moi si tu me survis**

** D'être plus fort que jamais**

** Je serais toujours dans ta vie**

** Près de toi, je te promets**

** Et si la mort me programme**

** Sur son grand ordinateur**

** De ne pas en faire un drame**

** De ne pas en avoir peur.**

**Brennan : Emma ! qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Emma : Pense à moi comme je t'aime**

** Et tu me délivreras**

** Tu briseras l'anathème**

** Qui me tiens loin de tes bras**

** Pense à moi comme je t'aime**

** Rien ne nous séparera**

** Même pas les chrysanthèmes**

** Tu verras, on se retrouvera**

**Brennan : Emma, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Arrête personne n'est….. Nooooooooon !**

**Emma : N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit  
>L'amour est plus fort que tout<br>Ni l'enfer ni le paradis  
>Ne se mettront entre nous<br>Et si la mort me programme  
>Sur son grand ordinateur<br>Elle ne prendra que mon âme  
>Mais elle n'aura pas mon cœur<strong>

**Brennan : Arrête, dit pas ça ! Bats-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !**

**Emma commençait à disparaître, Brennan entendit au loin une dernière phrase.**

**Emma : Pense à moi comme je t'aime**

**Brennan (se réveilla) : c'est un cauchemar !**

**Voyant Jesse il se dirigea vers lui.**

**Jesse : Emma ! Elle est morte Brennan !**

**Fin**


End file.
